warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Apocalypse - The Stalker
Before We Begin This fan fiction was inspired by Pankayz’s The ODER. I would like to just put that out there. Also this is a horror story, so if you don’t like to be scared turn away. This will also get a little sad. But it won’t be too scary. I hope you all like it! :) This will not be coming out for a while. DO NOT ADOPT THIS! I REPEAT DO NOT ADOPT THIS FANFICTION! Summary It has been so, so, so, so many years since Firestar’s time, that no one can even remember legends about him. But cats have evolved. So has the rest of the world. There are no more Twolegs, or dogs. Just cats. But before all the Twolegs left, multiple different gateways to different dimensions/worlds opened up. The cats call these “camps”. Each Camp is different. Now that the cats are smart they can use these in many different ways. Cats have evolved to become like Twolegs used to be. They know how to do science, math, etc. Not good like the Twolegs could, but they can. The cats can also travel between Camps, and each Camp has a different purpose. They can choose where they go, and they have gotten used to this kind of life. But something is changing, someone or something is beginning to rebel. Little do they know that this is an act of revenge that started millions of years ago... Chapter One Zyedka let out a yelp of fear, as Ivy pushed him. “Hey! Ow!” Ivy laughed. “This isn’t your first time is it?” The black and white tom frowned. “No! It is not! It’s fun, but it SCARES ME SOMETIMES! The Twolegs used to do this!” Ivy rolled her eyes. “But their gone now, and we’re just as good as them.” Zyedka frowned. “Fine.” He said, and he jumped Zyedka was a black tom, with ice-blue eyes, but his front left leg was pure white. Ivy was his friend. She was a black she-cat with forest green eyes, and a black tail. Her back was also silver and black striped. They were doing something called ‘hang-gliding’. It was fun, but it scared Zyedka sometimes. “I wish Xio were here. He would make things interesting.” Murmured Zyedka. Ivy rolled her eyes. “He would probably challenge you to a hang gliding fight, and make you crash.” Zyedka grinned. “True, but interesting.” Ivy rolled her eyes. “Come on, we gotta land, we’ll be late for training.” Zyedka landed alongside Ivy. “Let’s go.” He said. Him and Ivy ran to the training area. They saw Xio there. “What invention are you planning today, Xio?” Asked Zyedka. Xio wacked him in the face with his tail, rolling his eyes. Xio was gray with amber eyes, and black ears. “You’ll see, Zyedka. You will too, Ivy. Now let’s get there before it’s too late!” In that training place, Xio mixed some weird liquids together, drinking it, and began floating. “Look I can fly!” He exclaimed. Laughs ran around the room, and the mentor scolded everyone. But no one cared. Xio was the kind of cat that was stupid and crazy and would do anything to make the adult annoyed, but make everyone laugh. He was also the most inappropriate cat Zyedka knew. “Xio, we talked about things like this.” Said the mentor “It wasn’t my fault. You left me unguarded around strange liquids!” More laughs. The mentor frowned, but he sighed, seeming to give up. Later that day during free time, Zyedka felt uncomfortable. Like someone was watching him. And someone was watching him. He sat with Ivy, Xio, and the rest of the gang. He looked back, and flinched. There she was again. She was new to this Camp. She was a russet colored she-cat with amber eyes. “What’s wrong, Zyedka?” Asked Ivy, noticing. “It’s that new cat. It’s like . . . It’s like she’s been . . . stalking me. Ever since she got here.” Forest, a black tom with amber eyes, frowned. “She’s into you, dude.” He said. Winter, a white she-cat with icy blue eyes agreed, “Yeah. Go talk to her.” Xio nodded in agreement, so did Ivy. A few others did as well. Zyedka shook his head. He could tell she wasn’t just ‘into him.’ “I’m gonna go.” He mumbled, standing up. “I’ll see you later.” He walked off. The russet colored she-cat followed. Chapter Two It was a few days later. Zyedka was feeling scared and uncertain. He hadn’t just been being stalked by the russet colored she-cat, but he had been having weird dreams. He could tell his friends were concerned about him. Forest asked, “Hey, Zyedka is something wrong?” His amber eyes had been full of concern and fear for him. “I’m fine!” Spat Zyedka. Forest flinched, but padded away and said nothing more to him the rest of the day. The past few days had been hard and scary. He didn’t want to talk about it to anyone. After camp, he called to Ivy, “I forgot something there. I’ll catch up to you later!” She nodded, and her, Xio, and the others walked off. It was dead of night. Zyedka ran up to uncover some sharp looking stones he had buried. Then he heard it. More Coming SoonCategory:Horror Category:Wolfy10's Fanfictions